1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for encrypting digital images.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of digital documents, medical images, and satellite images has been increasing exponentially along with the interest in image compression algorithms. One of the most important problems in various applications is the data storage and transmission which in many situations resolved by the compression techniques. Compression is defined as the reduction in size (in bytes) of a data/image with acceptable distortions in its quality. There are various compressions techniques proposed that compress the binary data like Huffman coding, Run length coding, etc. The conventional lossless compression algorithms are ineffective in compressing data with low redundancy (like least significant bit-planes).
The referenced shortcomings are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques for generating an image processing; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.